


Be my medicine

by baby_tangerine



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, He’s harsh but sweet, I suck at tagging, Not that much of a plot, Open Ending, Shameless Smut, Smut big mood, casual hookup, wedding party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20676764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_tangerine/pseuds/baby_tangerine
Summary: You met him at your best friend’s wedding. He was the wedding band’s bassist. His fingers were magical, he was the best dessert you could ever have.





	Be my medicine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in first person as an experiment. I think it might get the reader more involved in the story. It should feel like you’re writing on your journal. Let’s see. Enjoy!
> 
> Let me know what do you think in the comments :)

He pushed me into a dark small room. It smelled like flowers which made it less uncomfortable to be there. It was the gardeners tool room and it was connected to the rose greenhouse.  It took my sight few seconds to get used to the darkness. But he was all over me already. I was between the door and his broad chest. 

“Touch me like you play your bass” I said without any hesitation. I wanted to feel his passion on my whole body. I wanted him to take control over me, glide his hands all over my body as they glided on his bass’ neck. I was tipsy and ecstatic and no longer felt any shame

“As you wish my lady” he replied in a deep voice while he was getting lost in my neck, kissing it, licking it, leaving love marks there... His hands started traveling over my uncovered back. He was slowly going down, then up. Then stopping at the small of my back. 

When he looked directly into my eyes, all I could see was these two black starry eyes approaching, his breathe getting deeper until I felt him devouring my lips. He was literally breathing all my air off. 

I was getting dizzy, but a dizziness that I didn’t want to fight. I was delighted with the movement of his fingers on my core after he snaked his hand under my dress and underneath my underwear.He did as I asked. He was using my body as he would be playing his bass. 

*4hours before*

I was at my best friend’s wedding feeling a mixture of happiness and loss. And a bit of pity for myself.  I was happy that my friend finally married her long time “love of her life” boyfriend. I loved both of them and wished them the best because they belonged to each other. They were the most perfect couple I’ve ever met, they were light and sparks when they were together. 

I was sure this was the best decision they could have ever made. But this also meant that they were about to move to another country and I would be left alone, not by a guy this time but by the only moral support I had. My best friend knew everything about my life, she was always there for me. We were best friends since forever and we were together almost everyday. We shared a lifetime together and now, in just few days, she’ll be thousands of kilometers away from me and I’ll have to take a plane to visit her. That kinda broke my heart, I know that face-timing with her won’t ever be the same. 

We were missing each other already, we just got drunk, we cried for hours while hugging each other. She passed out and the groom took her to a room and let her sleep while the party was still on. 

Suddenly, my drunk feet led me to the sexiest bassist I’ve ever seen in my life. I never thought that watching the wedding’s band bassist playing would make me sweaty and needy and indeed wet...very.

The worst part is that I didn’t realized I was starring at him too obviously and too much. 

“I know you want me” he dared to whisper in my ear while intertwining his hand with mine in the middle of the dance floor and dragging me away from the party. 

***

He lifted me slowly securing my thighs around his hips and walked towards a big table full of tools. 

“Hold on tight babe” he said while he pushed all the tools with one hand and held me tight with the other one.  He sat me on the table. Bit his lip while scanning my body with his bare eyes, from my eyes going down until between my open legs and the up again stopping at my lips. 

I was turned on just by the fact of feeling his eyes on my body. I couldn’t contain a short moan that escaped my lips. All my body was on fire in need to be touched. 

I shamelessly cried “Take care of what you just started bassist”

He looked back into my eyes, slowly pressed his thumb on my lower lip and starter gliding it to the left. 

“Better scream Brian, I don’t like being called bassist” a mischievous smile appeared on his face. 

“I’ll call you babe” he said while gliding his free hand under my dress and pulling my underwear down my legs. 

He then spread my legs further and crawled over me in between my legs, making me lay beneath him. 

He took my head with his right hand and brushed his lips against mine followed by pushing with his tongue between my lips asking for entrance. He licked the inside of my mouth before brushing my tongue with his. 

Open mouthed kisses are the hottest, saliva traveling from a mouth to another, tongues twisting onto each other. Feels like a battle but it’s more like a frenetic dance. 

His left hand reached the straps of my dress and pulled them down uncovering my breasts. Massaging them with his open hand until my nipple ached then shifting to the other one. 

My head was a mess I was drunk but all my senses were awake waiting for his touch. He stuck his fingers into my mouth while his mouth migrated to my earlobe “Scream my name babe, scream it” he whispered desperately before attacking my neck like a vampire. He bit, he sucked, he licked. 

I only could moan, I wasn’t able to say a word. I was high on him. Sucking his fingers filthily. 

He was so damn talented not only with his fingers but with his tongue also. 

As he saw no reaction from me towards his request. He took of his fingers from my mouth, leaving a void there because I needed something to keep my sanity, stuck a pair of fingers between my dripping folds and started to move them clockwise. 

“Ohhhhhh my god BRIANNNNN” I screamed taking a deep breath afterwards.

“That’s my babe!” He groaned with a big smile on his face and took them off to take both of my breasts in each of his hands, then sucking my nipples frantically. 

I was going crazy with all this overstimulation. Over this delicious guy that was giving me the best night of my life. I’ve never had anyone like him before, a mixture of soft and hard, sexy, mean and cute.I couldn’t take it anymore, I needed him inside me. 

“Just fuck me already!!!!” I cried between moans while pushing his head deeper into my breasts and pulling his hair with each nipple bite. 

“I just started playing babe. Don’t be so anxious, just relax while I play you like my bass”

I just locked my eyes with his and licked my lips like I was ready to eat him as dessert, I started palming him with his pants on. That surely got him on fire, he started to unbutton his shirt. 

He opened his shirt without taking it off and hugged me to make me feel his tighthard chest against my breasts. His skin felt soft and warm on mine. I roamed his back from underneath his shirt while hugging him back. This sudden hug was totally unexpected, I felt like he was preparing me for something else but I had no clue what was it. I just enjoyed his warm skin on mine, his broad body on mine. 

He was now standing in front of me, watching at the mess he made from me. It took him few seconds to unzip his pants and set free his big boy. I gasped at the sexy sight of his naked manhood. He pulled me closer by the thighs, pushed slowly my torso down to make me lie on the table. 

“Breathe”

He placed my legs around his hips and pushed hard into me. I was surprised how perfectly he fitted in between my walls. I purred, I moaned, I screamed his name out loud without caring if anyone hears it. 

He grinded, pulled and pushed into me. “You are so wet, so tight, so perfect for me” he said between grunts. 

I was definitely having the time of my life under this bassist that knew exactly how to make me feel high on him, where to touch to unleash the pleasure. He was intoxicating and I was ready to die in his arms. 

He then put my legs on his shoulders to gain depth and started to go faster. He was feeling I was almost there, that I couldn’t hold it anymore. His big hands were on my hips pinning me to the table, the motion of his body was steady pulling and pushing, harder and faster. Our love noises were so loud that we didn’t care. We were moving together, me up and down and in circular motion around his juicy member, he in and out, faster and deeper brushing my dripping walls. Until we couldn’t hold it anymore. 

“Brian---you are----amazing” I released a long loud moan. A set of white perfect teeth appeared on his face. Still going deeper on me pursuing his own orgasm until his head fell between my breasts. I ran my fingers through his hair while breathing deeply trying to gain back my normal pace. 

While looking at me from between my breasts he said “It felt great. Thank you babe” and kissed my forehead. This time it was me who smiled. 

***

**Bassist**:  Hi. I miss you. Wanna hangout one of these days? We can have fun in my apartment or yours  🙂

I smiled as soon as I read that text. I don’t even remember giving him my phone number, but I can see I even saved him as bassist on mine. 

**Me**:  Hey you. Sure I’d love to. 

I guess I’ve found a fuck buddy. 


End file.
